


A Treatment Fit For A King

by MoonsCry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Gay, Group, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Consent, Non-Consensual, Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsCry/pseuds/MoonsCry
Summary: whoops here we go, back into what I usually write





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whoops here we go, back into what I usually write

Crickets chirped outside as the four men settled down for the night. As usual, they were camping at a haven.

“Thanks for the meal, Iggy,” Gladio said gruffly, putting his plate on the ground stretching.  
“Yeah, thanks!” Chimed in Prompto. “It was delicious!”  
“The food’s good,” Noctis said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Ignis sighed as he stood, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit, going around and collecting plates.

“It’s getting late,” he mused. “Perhaps it’s time for us to turn in for the night. We have a long day ahead of us.”  
“Woohoo! Bed time!” Prompto whooped, standing up and jogging to the tent. “No way I’m getting crammed in the corner this time.”  
“Hey now!” Noctis said, standing and racing after Prompto. “You belong in that corner.”

Gladio chuckled as the younger men entered the tent and fought for their spot to sleep. Behind him, Ignis was rinsing off the dishes and putting them out to dry. Gladio stood and went over to Ignis.

“A little tense tonight, are we, Iggy?” Gladio asked, saddling up to Ignis and pressing himself against the slimmer man.  
“Less tense and more frustrated,” Ignis replied quietly. “Specifically with you.”  
“Aw, me? What did I ever do to you?”

Gladio’s hand crept around Ignis, grasping at his crotch as Gladio bucked his hips against Ignis.

“This. This is what you do to me.”  
“I’m only playing,” Gladio growled, lowering his head to Ignis’s ear.

Gladio tightened his grip on Ignis’s crotch, causing Ignis to tense up.

“Gladio, can we not? For one night?”  
“Sorry Iggy, you know I need to.”

Gladio swiftly tugged Ignis’s pants down enough to bare his ass and length. Gladio then unzipped his own, his cock springing up as its hold released. Ignis slumped forward slightly, sighing to himself.

Gladio reached for Ignis’s member and took hold of it, stroking it roughly as he angled his own cock against Ignis’s ass. Gladio pressed his face into the crook of Ignis’s neck as he suddenly sheathed himself within Ignis. Ignis took in a sharp breath, screwing his eyes up as Gladio began to thrust.

“As tight as ever, Iggy,” Gladio growled into Ignis’s ear.

Ignis said nothing as Gladio rhythmically thrust into him, the large man’s hand on his member adding to his own pleasure. Gladio growled more and picked up his thrusting pace, panting softly as his cock swelled.

“You’re gonna make me cum so soon...”  
“As long as it’s over,” Ignis replied quietly.

Gladio roared and bit down on Ignis’s neck, completely burying himself within Ignis’s ass as his cock exploded. Gladio’s cum filled Ignis quickly, and Ignis found his own breath hitching. Ignis gasped and bucked his hips, reaching his own orgasm from the brief and rough stimulation, his cum spurting over the small table and the ground.

Gladio pulled himself out of Ignis and gave the man’s ass a sharp smack, pushing his length back into his pants and zipping them up. Ignis supported himself against the table, staring blankly into the darkness in front of him. Without a word, Gladio walked away towards a nearby outcropping of rocks overlooking the ground beneath them.

Ignis soon composed himself, pulling a spare handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping any residual cum off his length and the table. He sighed, unsure of what to do with the ruined cloth.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the tent, Noctis and Prompto wrestled for the spot they wanted.

“Get off!” Noctis huffed, attempting to push Prompto away.  
“This is my spot!” Prompto yelled.

Noctis reached for Prompto’s hip to gain leverage, but his hand instead found Prompto’s crotch. Noctis pushed up anyway and Prompto yelped.

“Hey, Noct, what’s the big idea?”  
“Huh?”

The two stopped as Noctis realized where his hand was. He looked up at Prompto and grinned widely before giving Prompto’s crotch a squeeze. Prompto’s face flushed with color as he let out a gasp, trying to pull away as he felt himself harden.

“You’re not getting away this time, Prompto,” Noct said quietly.

Noct pushed Prompto off of him and reached for the bag of supplies at the other end of the tent. Prompto watched cautiously. Noct drew a length of rope from the bag and turned back to Prompto with the same grin he had before.

“No. Don’t you even think about that!”  
“Aw, c’mon Prompto. I won’t hurt you.”  
“No!”

Noct tackled Prompto to the ground and yanked his arms back, causing the blonde man to yell again. He then dragged Prompto back to one of the tent’s supporting poles, threading the rope behind it and between Prompto’s wrists, effectively tying Prompto down.

“Noct, I’m uncomfortable,” Prompto whined.  
“Then let me help you.”  
“That’s not what I—“

Prompto huffed as Noct grasped the man’s pants, slowly drawing them off and tossing them to the side. Prompto’s member sprang up, which Noct eyed.

“Any better?” The crown prince asked.  
“No...” Prompto whispered.

Noct bit his lip as he took hold of Prompto’s cock, giving it a few friendly jerks. Prompto shut his eyes as Noct began to work his length, his breathing quickly becoming panting.

“Aw, Prompto. So excited already?”  
“I hate you...”

Noct laughed and picked up the pace at which he jerked his best friend’s cock. Prompto let out a low groan, his already red cheeks deepening in color. Noct continued to tease Prompto before eventually letting go. Prompto relaxed slightly.

“I’m not done,” Noct said, grabbing the extra length of rope he had pulled out of the bag.

Noct pushed Prompto’s legs straight up into the air, causing Prompto to wince as his legs strained to stay locked in that position. Noct quickly tied Prompto’s ankles to another support pole, nodding as he admired his work.

The crown prince then returned to Prompto, one hand returning to Prompto’s length. The other he licked, dropping his fingers to Prompto’s ass and gently prodding it. Prompto recoiled but couldn’t go far. Noct slowly pushed two fingers into Prompto’s ass, wiggling them around slightly as Prompto visibly bucked.

“There’s the excitement,” Noct mused, once again stroking Prompto’s member.

Prompto groaned again as Noct worked both pleasure points, his body tense as his climax quickly neared.

“All this... and you won’t even fuck me...” Prompto breathed, his hair falling into his eyes.  
“Not tonight,” Noct replied, leaning over Prompto and pressing his mouth against Prompto’s.

Noct bit down on Prompto’s lip as he twisted his fingers against Prompto’s g spot. Prompto gasped and bucked his hips again, his cock twitching and throbbing in Noct’s hand. Noct moves his thumb and gently teased the head of Prompto’s cock, causing Prompto to groan louder.

A bit more of this teasing pushed Prompto over the edge. He let out a whine of pleasure, his cock spurting cum as Noct teased him through his orgasm. Noct broke away from Prompto’s lips, dropping lower and licking up Prompto’s cum.

“Gross...” huffed Prompto, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

Noct laughed and pulled himself away from Prompto entirely.

“I like the view,” he teased, moving towards the opening of the tent.  
“W-wait! You’re not leaving me like this, are you?!”  
“Just for a bit.”

Noct pushed open the flap and stepped outside, straightening up and stretching. He spotted Ignis standing by the portable grill, but he didn’t see Gladio anywhere.

“Hey, Specs! Any idea where the big guy went?”  
“Off somewhere,” Ignis replied, not turning to Noct.  
“Dang. Gotta go find him.”

Noct turned away and searched for any indication of where Gladio had gone. He spotted a light a bit off in the distance and jogged off towards it.

Prompto struggled against his bonds within the tent.

“H-hey! Iggy! Gladio! Anybody?!”


	3. Chapter 3

There was a quiet rustling outside of the tent. Soon, Ignis made his way within and glanced around, noticing Prompto and how he was tied.

“Oh dear,” Ignis said quietly, studying what was before him. “This is different.”  
“Noct decided tying me up was a good idea and then he left me here!”  
“Well, it’s not a bad angle...”

Prompto’s cheeks flushed red at Ignis’s words. He squirmed against his bonds, staring up at Ignis.

“Help me out, will ya?” Prompto begged.

Ignis stepped forward and summoned one of his daggers. He placed his hand on Prompto’s chest as he reached around the smaller man. Prompto dropped his gaze as the binds fell away from his wrists. Ignis leaned up and cut away at the rope holding up Prompto’s feet, tutting as the rope broke.

“I suppose I’ll need to have a word with our resident royalty,” Ignis sighed, putting away his dagger and glancing back at Prompto. “And perhaps you should put something on. It’s a bit chilly.”  
“Thanks, Iggy.”

Ignis stood as much as he could and exited the tent while Prompto reached for his clothes. Ignis looked around, trying to figure out where Noctis had run off to at this hour. He soon spotted two lights off in the distance, however stationary. Cautiously, Ignis made his way in that direction.

As he moved around a large rock, the sight before him forced him to stifle a gasp. In front of him, Gladio has Noct pinned to the ground by his throat, the prince’s pants around his ankles, his shoes thrown off somewhere. Gladio shifted and dropped his own pants far enough to let his cock spring up. Noct’s face was blank as he stared up into the night sky.

“My word...” Ignis mumbled.

Gladio grunted as he sheathed himself within the crown prince’s ass. Noct’s toes curled as Gladio began to thrust, his head resting back against the hard ground, his own length bouncing as Noct’s body moved with Gladio’s thrusts.

Gladio groaned and leaned over Noct, keeping his hand on the prince’s throat as his thrusting pace picked up and became more erratic. Noct was gasping for air between groans. Noct shut his eyes, his hand reaching up and grasping Gladio’s.

Gladio’s hold tightened as his groaning became louder, Noct’s member bouncing against the larger’s man’s form due to how far forward Gladio was leaning. Noct suddenly let out a cry as bucked his hips, his cock spurting cum over himself and Gladio. Gladio groaned in response and shoved his hips into Noct’s, his eyes closing as pleasure wracked his body, his cum filling the prince.

“Ahem,” Ignis cleated his throat, standing with his arms crossed.

Gladio opened his eyes and wheeled around, Noct gasping as Gladio’s hand released from his throat. Gladio stood and pulled his pants back up, tucking his length down.

“It’s rude to stare, Iggy,” Gladio scoffed, staring at Ignis. “How long were you there?”  
“Long enough.”

Noct sat up and rubbed his throat, looking around for his shoes.

“Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asked, tossing the man one of his shoes.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

“It’s dark. You ought to be lucky you didn’t have a daemon audience waiting for you to finish. Get your clothes back on and return to camp immediately.”

Ignis turned on his heel and walked back towards the camp, shaking his head as he went.

“What’s got him all in a knot?” Noct asked as he yanked his pants back up into his hips, slipping his shoes on and finding his jacket.  
“Not sure. You’d think he’d be less tense after the treatment I gave him earlier.”  
“So I’m not your first tonight? That’s a shame.”

Gladio laughed and lightly punched Noct’s arm.

“Not my last, either.”


	4. Chapter 4

As the three men made their way back to the haven, Prompto peeked his head out of the tent, a smile lighting up his face.

“Hey guys!” He called out, waving. “I think I figured out the space issue!”  
“Oh, this’ll be good,” Gladio mumbled, walking up to Prompto with his arms crossed.

Noct laughed and made his way over while Ignis hung back a little.

“C’mon, let me show you!”

Prompto disappeared back into the tent. Gladio rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before ducking into the tent. Quickly, Noct reached for the zipper and yanked it shut, the flaps of the tent sealing it.

“H-hey! Noct! Why’d you do that?” Prompto called from within the tent, only to let out a yelp a few seconds later. “Gladio! Gerroff!”

Noct laughed and turned away from the tent, dusting off his pants and glancing up to notice Ignis’s look of disapproval.

“Really, Noct?” Ignis scolded, approaching Noct. “Is this your idea of a game?”  
“Well, yeah,” Noct replied, shrugging.

From within the tent, several grunts could be heard followed by Prompto crying out.

“Hey, that hurts! Take it easy, big guy!”

Ignis shook his head and eyed Noct.

“What’s that look for?”  
“I’m extremely disappointed in you, Noctis. You’re set to be king and you’re out here playing games.”

Noct laughed again.

“Can’t a guy have some fun every now and again?”  
“Fun at the cost of your best friend’s comfort?”

As if on cue, Prompto yelled again.

“L-let go of me, Gladio! What are you—“

Prompto’s protest cut off and turned into a groan.

“I dunno, Iggy. Seems like he’s having a good time.”

Ignis stepped forward and lifted Noct’s head with a finger under his chin, frowning down at the man.

“What’s gotten into you, Noct?” Ignis sighed.  
“Like I said, a guy just wants to have fun.”

Noct reaches forward, suddenly cupping his hand against Ignis’s crotch. Ignis’s breath hitched at Noct’s touch causing Noct to once more laugh.

“Seems like you do, too,” Noct whispered, tilting his head up enough to brush his lips against Ignis’s.

Ignis dropped his hand from the crown prince’s chin to his wrist instead. Noct responsed by pressing his hand against Ignis’s crotch, gently massaging the area where Ignis began to harden.

“Fine... just this once,” Ignis breathed.  
“I knew you couldn’t say no to me.”

Noct shifted his hand into Ignis’s pants, finding the man’s semi-hard cock and tugging on it slightly. Ignis gasped and took a step towards Noct, pressing his body against the prince’s.

As Ignis hardened in Noct’s hold, Noct teasingly stroked Ignis’s member, keeping him on edge as he did so. The grunts and groans coming from within the tent added to Ignis’s arousal, and soon, he was backing away from Noct.

“Come,” he beckoned, moving over to where the chairs were still set up. Noct followed, working himself out of his pants as he did so.

Ignis lowered his own pants and sat himself within one of the chairs, absentmindedly stroking his own member as Noct neared. Noct looked down at Ignis lustfully, Noct’s length jumping slightly as it, too, hardened. Ignis lifted his other hand and beckoned Noct with a come hither motion. Ignis shifted forward a bit as Noct came closer.

“We haven’t all night,” Ignis mused.

Noct stepped forward and straddled Ignis, remaining off Ignis’s hips as he reached down and took hold of Ignis’s length; Ignis’s hand dropped as Noct took over. Noct’s cock jumped again as he began to settle himself on Ignis’s length, both men letting out low groans.

“How do you want to do this, Specs?”  
“Rest your hands here—“ Ignis said, motioning to his shoulders. “And grip.”

Noct leaned forward and put his hands on Ignis’s shoulders as directed, gripping them as Ignis put his hands on Noct’s waist. Ignis began to thrust up into the prince, slowly at first but rather forcefully.

“That’s a surprise...” Noct groaned, shutting his eyes.  
“What, that I have my own urges? I don’t show them.”  
“Just the way you’re starting out.”  
“Would you rather I...?”

At the end of his question, Ignis immediately began to thrust faster, his hips regularly slamming into the prince, causing Noct’s cock to bounce freely. Ignis reached and took hold of Noct’s member, stroking it.

“Fuck, Iggy...” Noct groaned, his breathing heavy.  
“Just warn me when you’re about to climax,” Ignis growled.

Ignis continued his treatment of the crown prince, eventually slowing his thrusting pace but drawing out each thrust instead. Noct let out long, low groans of pleasure in response to the change, his cock throbbing in Ignis’s grasp.

“I think I’m gonna cum, Ignis...”  
“You either think or you know, Noctis.”

Noct snarled before pushing himself up into a sitting position, his hands sliding down to Ignis’s chest. Ignis watched Noct as the prince was overcome with pleasure, groaning louder before his breath caught in his throat. Cum was suddenly spurting from the prince’s cock, shooting over Ignis’s shirt.

Watching Noct climax pushed Ignis to his limit as well, and he returned to rapid thrusting before sinking his length deep into the prince, his hips bucking as he groaned. Ignis’s cock throbbed in pleasure as he released his cum into the prince, sweat rolling down his forehead.

Noct opened his eyes as Ignis finished, panting quietly.

“Sorry about your shirt,” he teased, reaching down and releasing Ignis’s hold on his member.

Noct stood, causing Ignis’s cock to slump as it was pulled from the prince’s ass. Ignis watched Noct before sitting up, shaking his head.

“Go figure out if Gladio is done with Prompto. I’ll clean up.”

Noct nodded and slowly made his way over to the tent. Meanwhile, Ignis stood and took a deep breath, pulling his pants back up enough so that they stayed on as he walked over to a small water bottle he had kept on the table. He cracked it opened and poured some over his hand, wiping off his shirt with a look of disdain on his face.

Noct picked up his own pants and quickly drew them back on, stopping outside of the tent. Within, he could hear heavy breathing.

“Gladio, that hurt!” Prompto whined from within.  
“Shut it,” Gladio growled.

Noct shook his head and chuckled, moving away from the tent and turning to watch Ignis clean up. He yawned as exhaustion washed over him, waiting for Prompto and Gladio to finish up, as well.

“What a night,” Noct sighed, crossing his arms.


End file.
